La noche ideal
by Griffinn
Summary: Era una noche crucial en la que Bella no supo nada. Terminaría descubriéndolo más adelante, aunque su devoción hacia el Señor Tenebroso no cambiaría ni un ápice.


_**Disclaimer:**_ _nada del Potterverso me pertenece_

 _Esta historia participa en el reto "Jukebox 2.0" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_

 _ **Grupo:**_ _Alaska, concretamente, Alaska y Dinarama._

 _ **Canciones:**_

 _-¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto a mí?_

 _-Ni tú ni nadie._

 _-A quién le importa_

* * *

 **Ella lo vio salir de allí**. El Señor Tenebroso parecía enfrascado en sus propios pensamientos, sin siquiera reparar en su lugarteniente, la misma que no había sido invitada a la urgente reunión que el Lord había mantenido con Severus Snape, aquel novato.

Abandonó el lugar y bajó hasta el vestíbulo principal, donde otros mortífagos allí se encontraban. La miraron con recelo.

 _ **Yo sé que me critican. Me consta que me odian**_ , pensó mientras paseaba su mirada altiva ante todos ellos, más mayores que ella. Más experimentados, más arrogantes.

 _ **Yo no tengo la culpa, mi circunstancia les insulta**_. Apenas hacía unos años que había dejado Hogwarts y ya contaba con el favor del Lord Tenebroso. El éxito en sus misiones, o quizás su ferviente fe en él o la desquicia que se apoderaba de ella cuando torturaba y mataba… Algo, había algo en ella que le había hecho escalar posiciones demasiado rápido.

Y ellos no lo podían aguantar. Una joven, por encima de ellos. Pero más que eso, una mujer. Insultante.

Caminó sin rumbo fijo hasta que se dio de bruces contra él mismo.

—Mi señor —saludó con una inclinación. **Ella no quiso ni mirar**. Demasiado odio e indignación recorrían su cuerpo.

—Bella, levántate.

Caminó hasta ella mientras esta se levantaba. Pero no alzó la vista. _**¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto a mí?**_

—Bella, he de hacer algo. Y debo hacerlo solo.

—¿Es por algo que os ha contado Severus, mi señor? ¿Por qué no puedo ser partícipe de ese conocimiento? Yo…

Pero el Señor Tenebroso alzó una mano en señal de silencio. Bella no protestó. El Señor Tenebroso era ley. Su palabra era ley. Debía obedecer.

—Yo sé muy bien con quién compartir mis secretos, Bellatrix Lestrange. Ten mucho cuidado. He de salir… ahora mismo.

Bellatrix apretó los puños. _**Haces muy mal en elevar mi tensión**_. Pero se contuvo. No estaba ante un cualquiera, estaba ante el Señor Tenebroso. Un simple movimiento de su varita y estaría muerta. Y no iba a echarlo todo por la borda por su carácter tan inestable.

El mago se dio la vuelta y caminó hasta el alféizar de la ventana. Acarició con sus largos dedos los muros de piedra a ambos lados, hasta que se desapareció en una nube oscura.

 **Loca de celos le siguió**. Estaba dispuesta a quebrantar la ley, la ley del Señor Tenebroso, pues algo en su interior le decía que las cosas iban a salir mal, que no podía fiarse de Severus Snape. Porque sí, sabía de la petición de Snape al Lord de no herir o asesinar a la sangre sucia Evans. Pues sabía muy bien su obsesión con ella, desde su primer día en la escuela. _Así que,_ _ **¿a quién le importa lo que yo haga?**_

Se desapareció de igual manera y lo siguió, **tras apuntar la dirección** , por llamarlo de alguna manera. Fijar sus pensamientos en el Lord Tenebroso casi le permitía saber a dónde iba.

Horas después, con la noche ya habiendo abrazado aquella parte del mundo con su negro manto, aterrizó en una plaza pública, totalmente nevada. Estaban en invierno. Su señor caminaba ya hacia una calle totalmente vacía. **La calle desierta, la noche ideal** **.**

Le siguió de manera sigilosa, hasta ver cómo se introducía en una casa. Los destellos y los gritos no tardaron en hacerse ver y oír. Y después… aquella explosión que lo cambiaría todo. Bella no lo sabía en ese momento, pero aquella explosión fue **un golpe certero. Y todo terminó entre ellos de repente**

* * *

Había pasado un año desde aquella noche. Desde aquella explosión. Y Bella seguía preguntándose por qué su señor no había compartido de primera mano aquella información con ella. Lo había acabado descubriendo tiempo después. Pero, ¿habría cambiado algo el saberlo? ¿Habría cejado el Señor Tenebroso si ella se lo hubiese pedido? Para nada, le habría alentado. Le habría dicho que matase a los Potter. Y a su bebé también.

Se miró las muñecas. Los fríos grilletes, casi congelados, le entumecían la piel y le provocaban heridas. Pero lejos de sentirse desgraciada, se lamía las heridas como un cachorro herido mientras se hundía en su negrura, esperando el día propicio para levantarse.

 _ **No me arrepiento, volvería a hacerlo**_. Volvería a hacer todas aquellas atrocidades y barbaridades. Y las volvería a hacer a su lado.


End file.
